Because adolescent smoking has been resistent to various campaigns and has actually increased among certain sub-groups, this project proposes to conduct a three-stage investigation beginning with the adolescent phenomenal world related to smoking behavior. First, a descriptive study, utilizing progressively guided individual interviews and group interaction, would be made of relevant teenage communications. The content focused upon would be both smoking related self-statements to oneself and to close others, or intrapersonal dialogues and interpersonal communication. During this initial phase, the inquiry will include high school students currently smoking, formerly smoking, and never smoking. It is assumed that this will provide valuable knowledge for the construction of methods and materials used in peer smoking-cessation groups. The second phase of this field study would allow evaluation of the social psychological interventions, i.e. relevant communication skill-building formats in two successive experimental groups matched with controls and each receiving pretest and multiple posttest measures. Videotape recordings and modes designed to maximize the veracity of self-reports would be incorporated. Following analysis of results and refinement of formats, a full-scale longitudinal study would be conducted to determine selection of techniques by adolescents compared with factors such as certain values, beliefs, and psychosocial skills. Overall, the proposed project is intended to eventually aid in the support processes for self-help adolescent smoking-cessation groups and peer-instructional programs.